


Why does one human even own so many socks

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ????? Y'all, F/F, Fetish, Foot Fetish, I have no fucking idea, Sex, no actual sex lowkey but it's foreplay, so. uh. yEah, some form of. anyways, sorta - Freeform, thought up the concept of glimmer in thigh high socks and this happened, what the hell this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: Adora has a fetish. Glimmer indulges.(Adora and the author regrets everything)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Why does one human even own so many socks

**Author's Note:**

> so. don't write while you're fucking horny lmao,,, I have no idea what this is. How it happened it. & why I wrote it. It's 4 am. I really took the idea of glimmer's thighs in thigh highs and ran with it?? It would almost be impressive if I weren't ashamed of myself right now. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. I still regret everything.

"White or black?"

"_Mmmh_, you know I've always loved the black ones on you glim..."

Glimmer smiles. So it's decided. 

"So white it is!" and the half-complaint half-whine she gets at her declaration has her smile growing a tad bit wider. Oh this was always _so_ fun.

Closing her clothing drawer, Glimmer with her trusty luggage in tow, slides towards Adora's (their) bed. Her steps are nice and precise, she has a audience to please after all. She knows Adora loves it, it's a very short type of thrill she gets from watching her hips sway with each of her passing steps and Glimmer is nothing if not someone who _loves_ to indulge her girlfriend's little kinks and preferences.

Like now.

"You're not allowed to be disappointed in my choices _Adora_, I call the shots here remember?"

Adora mumbles, probably not thinking Glimmer was exactly close enough to hear.

Well, she wasn't, but—she knows. If she had something to say then use her mouth _properly_.

"Adora. If you any qualms then _speak __up_."

"That's mighty _unfortunate_."

Glimmer raises a single brow, leveling her as she probs one foot up on the bed. "What? My authority or my choice?"

"At this point?? ....both."

A small giggle bubbles out of Glimmer's chest, Adora's adorably pouting. It's _funny_, her dumb buff blonde gf sitting there, back perched upon the head board while her hands were locked tight to the bed post with piece of (durable) cloth, pouting _at_ her, fully naked as the day she were born, a firey challenge in her eyes.

If anything, the challenge is what intrigued her the most.

"Awfully bold of you to be saying that, right now, like you're not gonna be sitting here under my mercy for the next two hours."

Adora, while not looking completely (turned) off about such a predicament, let's her eyebrows furrow. "Two hours? Glimmer we have to be up in _four_."

Glimmer waves her hand, after getting the sock fully sheathed on her foot, although. "And ? I'm the _Queen_ ? What are they gonna do, _punish me for being __late_? I'm the person who _assigns_ _the __punishments_."

Adora gives her a look, but, ultimately sighs in the end, already knowing well enough there's no use to persuading her girlfriend once she's got her mind set on something.

And it was. Set on a purpose, to fulfill, to get right into.

So, "Shall we?"

Adora's eyes are already at her hands, Glimmer's fingertips teasingly pulling at the bunched fabric at her ankle. But, Adora knows. She knows better. Glimmer likes to hear that sweet, sweet voice of hers, giving her the sweet consent that does _oh_ so much for her in a certain sense (and area).

"We shall."

Slowly. Agonizingly. Her finger tips pull up the hem on her socks, the fabric coming up and along her calf accordingly. Adora's practically _vibrating_.

Personally, Glimmer never pegged Adora for a thigh-high fetish but, she can't honestly say she doesn't enjoy a bit of it herself. It's.... _e__mpowering_, knowing that her simply pulling up a sock on her legs was a visage enough to make Adora go _crazy_. Absolutely _nuts_, a moan taunting her as she lets free the elastic at the end, it snaps into place on her skin right above her kneecap, a cute little black bow the only contrast to these otherwise, plain socks.

"_nnngh_ you're _so_ fucking hot ,"

"So I've been told." Glimmer lets her socked foot fall back to the ground, switching its place with the bare one. "You think you can last long enough for me to get this one on?"

"Just put the sock on already."

Glimmer does, this time not having any rebuttal to talk back with Adoras (not really but sorta) demand. Not when she's looking at her like _that_. Eyes, half lidded, _smoldering_.

_This_. This is why she humors Adora's debatably weird fetishes.

The other sock slides on just as easy, but this time around, Glimmer doesn't just let it be.

Looking straight at Adora, Glimmer slowly pulls the sock back down, exposing her bare leg once again, Adora's own eyes flailing from the process back to Glimmer's face, then back down again as she pulls it back up.

" _Fuck__. _"

Glimmer's lips curve.

"Enjoying the show?"

"_Very much_."

"Want to get in on this?"

Adora's head flies up.

She looks, to Glimmer. To her hands up high, tied. Then back to Glimmer.

"Oh well...that's rather inconvenient. We'll just have to improvise with what we _do_ have hmm?"

Making sure each sock is up tight against her legs, Glimmer begins to crawl, her sheer robe following right on her tail (literally). It's not hiding...much. With also the fact she has not anything on underneath (except maybe, the socks) but it's on just for appeal. Adora seems to like it in great taste, licking her lips as Glimmer gets closer, the front part of her robe completely see-through and Glimmer's sure she's getting a good eye full of her assets in the front.

As she finally makes it to the side of her girlfriend, Adora pulls at binds holding her hands.

"So. You gonna untie me?"

"Nope."

Adora arches a brow. "Then—?"

Glimmer sits, on her ass. Legs pointedly resting over Adora's before she suspends them in the air, hovering. They're nice and spread, Glimmer has to lean on her elbows to keep her balance as she positions _one_ foot in front of Adora's face. Specifically her mouth.

"C'mon. Get on with it."

Adora looks at her for a moment. A small 'O' forming on her mouth and giving Glimmer inopportune time to promptly stick her big toe right in there.

Adora, brain all caught up and sexual gratification going into _overdrive_, doesn't waste a single breathe yet another moment as her teeth grasp and _tug_. The sock slips, slowly, Glimmer has to push her leg back her way to help Adora go ahead and get it all the way off but, she didn't mind, not with how hot Adora should not be looking while doing this.

Adora lets the sock fall to her lap, looking as eager as a child in a candy store when Glimmer starts to move her other leg into position. This time around, though, when Adora swoops in for the kill, she unexpectedly licks Glimmer's big toe with the pad of her tongue, resulting in yet another set of giggles from the girl.

"_A—__Adora_! That's weird." Glimmer snatches her foot away, causing her foot to slide out of her sock entirely too fast for either of their likings. But, it was done.

Glimmer, now barefooted, closes her legs before climbing out of the bed alltogether. Adora's breathless, chest heaving and blue eyes blown _grey_. She's far past the stage of riled up.

"So...are you gonna come fuck me?"

Glimmer plays with the ties of her robe. "Tempting but...I sorta have a better idea."

"And that is?"

Glimmer claps her hands, smiling, mischievously. She turns on her heel and makes her way back to her infamous sock drawer. "Just thought we could do something with the black ones and....My whole entire stock."

"_Glimmer_."

Adora can't even be _mad_. She let Glimmer into her world, it's her own fault she enjoys it so much. This is just more of a reason for her to do her laundry more often, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways glimmer in thigh highs is fucking hot send tweet


End file.
